Anonymous
by tomfeltongirl101
Summary: Hermione finds out that she has a secret admirer. He keeps writing her letters and she is about to go crazy...but what happens when he lets a certain phrase come out that he wrote in his letter and get caught? Will she love him or will she decline?
1. Ron is an Asshole

Anonymous Hermione finds out that she has a secret admirer. He keeps writing her letters and she is about to go crazy...but what happens when he lets a certain phrase come out that he wrote in his letter and get caught? Will she love him or will she decline? (Rated R for sexual content and bad language) Disclaimer: I only own the plot...everything else is all J.K. Rowling   
  
In the story I will be having each characters POVs in the chapters...the characters I will be using are Draco and Hermione. Just thought you may want to know...And know  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat in the Head compartment waiting for the Head Boy to arrive. I heard the compartment door open and saw none other then Draco fucking Malfoy.  
  
"Are you sure you're in the right compartment Ferret-Boy?" I asked with pure disgust.  
  
"I don't think I am because why would the give the position of Head Girl to a Mudblood like you...its just unethical!" the ferret answered with that annoying voice of his.  
  
"You know what? I have had to deal with you for 6 years and now my last year all I get is a fucking ferret I have to try and be civil with because we have to share a common room and a bathroom...this aught to be the worst year EVER!" I exclaimed then got up, kneed him in the groin, dragged his sorry ass into the hall then locked the compartment door.  
  
This year was going to be different. This year I will not take anyone's shit anymore. I will not be little miss book worm/mudblood any more.  
  
When we got to Hogwarts, I unlocked the door and opened it to find Draco asleep on the floor. I decided to wake him. So I got on my knees and went up to Draco's ear and yelled, "WAKE UP FERRET-BOY!" He jumped, looked at me and protected his crotch.  
  
"Stop being a baby and hurry up, we have to go." I said in an annoyed voice, but in the back of my head I kept thinking of Draco while he was a sleep...'he was kind of cute when he was asleep since his godforsaken mouth wasn't running!' I thought then shook it out of my head.  
  
I then got up and pulled Draco up so we could leave.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As I was looking for Head compartment, I ran into Pansy and figured that since of how bored I was, why not get a good fuck in before I have to see who the Head Girl is.  
  
So I followed Pansy to an empty compartment and sat down on the bench. We started kissing and then I pushed her head down and she got my point. So, she unzipped my pants to find my erect penis and started sucking and rubbing rather excitingly and got me annoyed because it was kind of painful. Then I started thinking Pansy was Hermione out of no where and got extremely horny. It was so odd! Then I pushed her off to go and find the Head compartment.  
  
When I found the Head compartment, I open the door and found the most beautiful girl ever...Hermione. I have had a crush on her ever since 2nd year. Now it is 7th year and she has definitely grown up. She has at least a D-cup and fuller lips, hips, and she isn't a stick any more she gained a few pounds but not in a bad way.  
  
"Are you sure you're in the right compartment?" I'm pretty sure...o wait she was ...oooooo...ok!  
  
"I don't think I am because why would the give the position of Head Girl to a Mudblood like you...its just unethical!" I just couldn't help myself!  
  
"You know what? I have had to deal with you for 6 years and now my last year all I get is a fucking ferret I have to try and be civil with because we have to share a common room and a bathroom...this aught to be the worst year EVER!" Oh...have I really been all that bad?  
  
Then she kneed me in the 'jewels' and threw me out...WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM!  
  
When the train stopped she woke me up by screaming in my ear! OW!!!!!!! Then I covered myself so I wouldn't get hurt again...me smart!  
  
"Stop being a baby and hurry up, we have to go." I am not a BABY!  
  
Then we got off and went to Hogwarts...god damned school...at least I get to wake up to Hermione every morning...this ought to be fun!  
  
until next time! -Jessy 


	2. why are you crying?

Hermione's POV  
  
As soon as we walked into the castle, instead of watching the sorting, Draco and I went up to the Head room. When we walked in we were amazed! It was beautiful!  
  
The common room was lit by the fire only and it had two couches. The couches were diagonally facing the fire. The one on the right was decorated with the Gryffindor colors and the throw pillows had lions made from velvet. The one on the left had the Slytherin colors with throw pillows that had serpents made with velvet also.  
  
The room looked almost gothic. The walls were a light gray stone and it was magnificent. I walked up the stone steps that had lions carved in each step. When I opened the door I was blown away. The bed spread was gold with red pillows and all the wood in the room was a beautiful glossed cherry wood. All of my bags were all ready in there.  
  
I noticed there was a door on the far left door. I opened it to find the bathroom. The tub was the size of a small pool. The whole bathroom was a bright white. There was another tub that she had just noticed. Then she realized that there was two of everything! Two toilets, two sinks, two tubs, two showers! It was scary!  
  
"That means that Draco could take a bath...and so could I...AT THE SAME TIME!" I accidentally said in horror.  
  
"Yup...this ought to be fun." Oh really? O! You want to be kneed again don't you?  
  
"Well, seeing as since I'm am only 5 feet away from you and I can really hurt you...do you really want to annoy me anymore?" you really are an idiot aren't you?  
  
"Oh...right...I'm going now..." run like the coward you are...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I started heading down to dinner when I heard Ron running up behind me.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
I had caught Ron and Lavender making love in MY room an on MY bed.  
  
See, Ron and my friend Lavender spent the end of the summer at my house. And THIS is what I got! I got so mad that I moved all their clothes into the back yard. It was funny seeing Ron run out their in the nude to get his and Lavender's clothes.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I said at the top of my lungs.  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione..." he trailed off.  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" I really don't care...and yes he is an asshole.  
  
"W-What do you want me to do Hermione?" You know what? I don't know what I want you to do...  
  
"Just go fuck off." I have to go back to the dorm...I'm going to go crazy!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
We checked out the dorm...it's just magnificent! I walked into the common room and just looked around in awe. The fire place mantle had pictures of me and Hermione on it and trophies we have both won for the school. In one of the pictures was me, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle. We were all standing together because Harry and I were about to start something but Hermione got in the way.  
  
I went to go see my room and when I walked in, I could swear I stopped breathing. It was beautiful. The bed spread was silver with green pillows and all the wood was mahogany. There was a desk off to the side with many quidditch books. I then noticed that there was a pair of French doors off to the side and opened them to find a balcony that over looked the school grounds. I shut the doors and went over to the desk to grab one of the books. I then sat on my bed and started to read.  
  
Around ten minutes into the book I heard Hermione enter the bathroom. I closed my book and walked to the door and opened it. Hermione's back was to me. I looked around to see two of everything...even tubs. I then heard her say something out loud that I don't think she meant to actually say out loud.  
  
"That means that Draco could take a bath...and so could I...AT THE SAME TIME!" Oh...it does...teeheehee...  
  
"Yup...this ought to be fun." really fun if I might add.  
  
"Well, seeing as since I'm only 5 feet away from you and I can really hurt you...do you really want to annoy me anymore?" Oh shit! Don't say another word Draco...  
  
"Oh...right...I'm going now..." run boy, run!  
  
To go down to dinner...or not to go down to dinner...choices, choices.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry..." who is that...time to investigate. I'll hide behind the barrel where no one can see me...  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" I wonder what happened.  
  
"W-What do you want me to do Hermione?" Kick him, kick him!  
  
"Just go fuck off." feisty little one isn't she?  
  
On my way down to lunch I can't stop thinking about what happened between Hermione and Ron. I have to ask her when I get back from dinner...  
  
When I got back I heard Hermione crying in her room.  
  
"Granger?" I asked after I knock on the door.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. I don't need you right now. Why don't you just go fuck Pansy?" Now you went too far.  
  
"I'm coming in whether you like it or not." I say then mutter a spell and the door opens.  
  
"What do you want, Ferret Boy?" STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
"First of all, how about, I call you Hermione and you call me Draco because this whole Ferret Boy business is getting annoying. Second of all...why are you crying?"  
  
"Draco, that felt weird..., it is none of your goddamn business." why are you getting up? You're going to kick me again aren't you? SHIT!  
  
"Please go." That's all? Ok...  
  
I go down stairs and then up my stair case to go to my room. I get ready for bed then go to sleep. 


	3. secret admirer letters and bathroom scre...

Sorry about the last chap...I have returned!

Hermione's POV

All I can think about is how much of an asshole Ron is and why the hell Draco would just barge in like that.

I mean ever since the first day of school I think I may have a small crush on Draco. He has definitely changed, in looks and in actions. Quidditch has definitely given him some muscles and he has been slightly...nicer it seems...wait am I talking about Draco or someone else?

"Thud" What the hell?

I opened the window to find an owl that was banging against the window to get my attention.

I found a letter in its beak and took it and shoed the owl away.

When I opened the letter I read allowed:

"Dear Hermione,

I have loved you since 2nd year and I just needed to tell you. I really like you. I like your chestnut curls, your luscious lips, your chocolate eyes, your graceful step, and your great looking body. I actually think I may love you. Who am I kidding...I do love you. Hermione, you are the most beautiful creature living. If you think this is all a sick joke...you are definitely wrong. I will be sending you a series of letters...and you might figure me out but I am willing to take that chance.

Until next time,

Your Secret Admirer" I have a secret admirer? COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I definitely need to tell Ginny and Harry...teeheehee...

I then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Around an hour later I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

I guess I'll take a bath...maybe it'll help. I opened the bathroom door and found Draco getting into the tub.

My eyes...my beautiful eyes! They burn!

I screamed and spun around so quick that I got a head rush.

"Settle down I'm just naked. Most girls would be all over me right now." Ewwwwwww!

"Well I'm not most girls now am I? Can I turn around now?" Please say no and make me go away...please!

"Yes. I am in the tub and am covered by bubbles so..." Oh god...why couldn't he just throw a towel on instead?

I turn around and find him staring at me with a look of total enjoyment. He loves it when I squirm doesn't he?

I want to take a bath now...oh shit...I guess I could just put tons of bubbles in and tell him to turn when I get undressed...damn him!

"Fine. I am going to take a bath in the other tub then."

"Fine." Stop laughing at me!

I fill the tub with stemming water and tons of bubbles and then turned and looked at him with pure disgust.

"Could you turn around so I could get in?" Please don't be complicated...please?

"Sure, sure, whatever." He says sounding rather annoyed. He's annoyed? Hello...I'm the one who has to share a bathroom with...YOU!

As I get undressed I face him so he won't look. He didn't thankfully and I got in and played with some of the bubbles that floated around me.

"You can look now." I said with the same annoyed voice he used earlier.

"Well this is fun." He said sarcastically.

I could swear when he looked at me I saw a look of awe in his eyes but then it just turned back to his usual cold stare.

After about an hour we both got out, backs to each other. We then went our separate ways.

Draco's POV

I wonder what with Hermione...girls. So confusing. (a/n I am a girl but I bet this is what guys think of girls...teeheehee...)

I started to drift off to sleep when an idea popped into my head. I'll write a secret admirer letter!

I took out a piece of parchment and began to write. It took me a while to think of what to write but it hit me after a while.

After I wrote it I read it over quite a few times and then sent my owl to deliver it.

I sat in my bed for a little while until my owl got back. When it came back it seemed kind of dizzy so I just guessed it banged into something.

After I was sure she must have read it I grabbed the Quidditch book from earlier and started to read.

I finished the 472 page book and I still wasn't tired. So I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a bath.

When I was getting undressed and was about to get in I heard Hermione's bathroom door open and then I heard her scream.

"Settle down I'm just naked. Most girls would be all over me right now." Teeheehee...I knew that would get her mad.

"Well I'm not most girls now am I? Can I turn around now?" Let me get a towel...or in stead...teeheehee...let me get in.

"Yes. I am in the tub and am covered by bubbles so..." She is going to hurt me when I get out.

I looked at her and stared to smirk and she started to blush...muhahahahahahahaha...I am so mean!

"Fine. I am going to take a bath in the other tub then." Well then this is going to get interesting.

"Fine." I have to laugh...hahahahahahahahaha!

"Could you turn around so I could get in?" Damn her...fine, fine...I don't want to get kicked again so...fine.

"Sure, sure, whatever." I know it doesn't seem like me but last time she kicked me it really hurt!

Around 5 minutes later she finally got in the tub.

"You can look now." Annoyed are you...how do you think I feel?

"Well this is fun." I said sarcastically and stared at her perfect figure. She almost caught me staring but I think I looked away quick enough.

After an hour of complete silence and completely mean stares we got out of the tub with our backs to each other and went our separate ways.


	4. bathroom problems and another letter

Here's another chap...Yay!

Hermione's POV

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and started to get up when I realized it was the weekend...yay!

Then the thought of Draco being naked and getting into the tub popped into my head...AHHHHHHHHHH!

I ended up banging my head into my pillow until the thought went away. Then I got up to take a shower. I grabbed my clothes...and my bathing suit incase Dra-Malfoy was in there.

It turned out he wasn't so I got into the nice hot steaming water and stood there for a few minutes as to soak up the heat.

"Hermione, unlock the door I need to go to the bathroom!" Uh, everything.

"I'm taking a shower!" I yelled back in annoyance.

"To bad! Let me in! I got to go!" Fine let me grab my bathing suit...thank god I brought this in with me.

"Hang on a sec." Almost done...there...all done!

I unlock the door and Draco gives me a head to toe inspection since of my bathing suit.

I bought this new bathing suit. It's white with tiger lilies designed on it. It tied around the neck and back and also on the sides of the bottoms. I liked it and apparently so did he.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I responded to his childish behavior.

"M-move so I can go." I moved out of his way and back into the shower. I put some of my raspberry shampoo in my hands and started to rubbed it into my hair.

"Are you almost done, Malfoy?" I ask and then hear a series of grumbles and a zipper. Then the door slams and I'm alone again.

Finally alone with my thoughts.

Around half an hour later I was still in the shower when Malfoy knocks on the door again and yells "Get out of there woman! I'm going to be dead when you get out!" Fine, fine, I'll get out.

I got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and opened the door, and then walked back over to the sink and got my hair drier and my make up. I then plugged my hair drier in and started doing my hair.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

I turned off my thing and answered, "I am doing my hair. If you want to shower go change into your bathing suit and take one."

"Fine." He answered with a definite annoyed tone.

He came back in with his suit on and put his stuff on the counter and turned the shower water on then got in.

I stood there doing my hair and make-up until the shower turned off then I turned to see Malfoy getting out of the shower and died off.

I then turned back around and went back to my make-up.

"I need to get dressed." No duh.

"That's why you have a bedroom." I need to finish my make-up.

"You have a mirror in your room, go do your make-up in there."

"No...I'd rather do it in here." teeheehee...I am getting him so mad!

"I will never understand mudbloods." Oh no. He didn't just say that.

"Oh really?" I said while approaching him.

"Yup." He really wants to die doesn't he?

I then kicked him in the back of the leg so his knees gave out ending with him on the floor. I then kicked him and walked to my room.

I really hate him sometimes. He can be a real ass. But at least he is kind of cute...wait...DID I JUST THINK THAT? Scary!

I went down stairs for breakfast and sat next to my best friend Ginny.

After dinner we went to the Gryffindor House and walked to her dorm.

"Wow Ginny you really are obsessed with the whole sun/moon theme aren't you?" I walk into the room to find pictures, posters, pillows, and even statues! It looked really cool though.

"Ginny, I need help...I think I may like Draco...a little...a lot...I don't know any more!"

"Who doesn't like Draco? He's really sexy...and other stuff...hehehe..." I'm scared...

"Well you didn't see him nude in the bathroom...well now that you mention it, he isn't all that bad to look at." I started to mumble a little at the end so just kind of stopped there.

"Anyway...look," I showed her the admirer letter, "I have a secret admirer!" Yay!

"Wow, who do you think it's from?"

"I have no idea." I would have told you if I knew Ginny.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Draco wrote it?" He would never write little miss 'mudblood' an admirer letter.

"Ha! Why would he do that Ginny?" Do you know something I don't???

"You never know." O...ok I guess not

"Well I got to go. See you later." I give Ginny a hug then walk back to my room.

Draco's POV

I woke up to the shower going and got up to realize...I have to go to the bathroom!

"Hermione, unlock the door I need to go to the bathroom!" Come on, open up!

"I'm taking a shower!" I don't care!

"To bad! Let me in! I got to go!" I then hear a series of noise and guess that she is coming so I stand there and wait with my legs crossed.

"Hang on a sec." I then here some more noises and she finally opens the door. When she does I find her in her bikini and I can't help but drool.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." What...oh...hey!

"M-move so I can go." Did I just stutter? Malfoy's don't stutter!

She then walked back into the shower and all you could smell was...raspberrys...yummy.

"Are you almost done, Malfoy?" Meany...can't even get a good piss in with her.

"Grumble, mumble, grumble, grr, grumble, mumble, mumble." Mean person.

Around half an hour later Hermione's still in the shower.

"Get out of there woman! I'm going to be dead when you get out!" I meant what I said too!

I hear a series of more noises and then the door opens to Hermione dressed in a black tank top and a pair of low rider jeans.

Wow...

She walked back over to the sink and got her hair drier and my make up and started her apparent routine.

"What are you doing?" She turned off her blow dry and answered, "I am doing my hair. If you want to shower go change into your bathing suit and take one."

"Fine." Still mean person...

I came back in with my bathing suit on and I turned the water on and got in.

When I was done she was still standing in front of the mirror doing her make-up.

"I need to get dressed." I know it sounded stupid but I got my point across.

"That's why you have a bedroom." oh really?

"You have a mirror in your room, go do your make-up in there." I can fight fire with fire.

"No...I'd rather do it in here." oh now you asked for it.

"I will never understand mudbloods." teeheehee...

"Oh really?" uh oh...she getting mad...

"Yup."

She then made me trip and kicked me in the ribs, then walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was left on the ground and when the pain subsided got up and got dressed.

When I was done I walked into my room and then into the Slytherin common room.

I found Blaise and we started to talk.

"So what's it like living with the hottest girl in school?" She's the hottest girl in school?

"Painful...she kicked me in the ribs this morning because I pissed her off." painful memories.

"Ha-ha...didn't she tell you she went to a kickboxing club over the summer?" How does he know all this?

"No...that would explain a lot." Hmm...

"Well I got to go, Draco. See you later."

"Buh-bye." I might as well go back also.

When I got back I wrote another letter to Hermione.

"Dear Hermione,

Today I learned you took kickboxing over the summer...fun. I have decided to give you clues as to who I am. This weeks clue is...I am a Slytherin. Teeheehee...I know it's a hard clue but, hey, you are the smart one.

TTYL,

Your Secret Admirer."

Afterwards I ran into her room and set it on her dresser then ran out.

This is going to be a fun school year.


	5. sorry

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry but I can't write for a little while because I have broken my arm. I will be updating in around a month. I am truly sorry. As soon as I get my cast off I will continue writing.

So sorry,

Jessy


	6. Kisses and wierd situations

Hermione's POV

"Hey Ginny!" I wonder where she was all summer...hmm.......

"Hey Herms! What's up?"

"Nothin'. Where were you all summer?"

"I went to...umm...a friend's house...yea a friends house." Right...a friends house.

"Which friend?"

"Promise not to yell at me?" that depends where you were.

"Yes." I have to lye she won't tell me otherwise.

"I was at home...alone...with Harry...my new boyfriend." Wait a minute...what??????

"Right...well you should have seen what your brother did." Harry's her boyfriend? Wow...that's confusing...

"What happened? All he said to me was you were mad at him because he was with Lavender."...................

"Not even close. Oh crap I have to go to Divination...I'll tell you the real story later."

"OK...bye."

On the way to Divination I ran into Draco...literally. I ran into him and fell on my back which really hurt. And to top it all off...he fell right on top of me afterwards.

"I can't breathe. Draco you have to get off me." Can't breathe...get off.

"I'm going, I'm going. You filthy little Mudblood. I can't believe you're going to make me late for class! Urgh...you can be so stupid at times." What is he talking about? He is kidding me right...

"You are such a jerk!" I go to do a high kick but then he...ducks? OK...that was lucky...I then attempted to kicked him again and he this time caught my leg and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't try it. I'm really not in the mood." Then he does the unthinkable...he kissed me on the cheek...in front of everybody! As I stood there in amazement/horror He let go of me and picked up his books and walked into the classroom.

His lips are so warm...ahhhh! What am I thinking? OK...time for class right...

"That's horrible! That just doesn't sound like my brother." Ginny said about the whole Ron incident.

"Believe me...it was defiantly your brother." It really doesn't sound like him now that I think about it...hmm................

Draco's POV

As I was on my way to Divination I saw these three girls who were staring at me and giggling as I walked by. Let's have some fun...teeheehee...........

"Hey girls what's up?" Let's see...blonde and two brunettes...I'm really into brunettes so let's have some fun.

"Hey Draco...umm...we want to ask you something...if you could take one of our virginities which would it be?" WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! that was a different question...wow...scary...

"............umm..........." That's all that would come out. That is ALL.

"Well fine! We hate you to!" The red haired one said.

"I can't breathe. Draco you have to get off me." Did she just call me Draco instead of Malfoy or Cockroach or Ferret Boy?

"I'm going, I'm going. You filthy little Mudblood. I can't believe you're going to make me late for class! Urgh...you can be so stupid at times." I have to it's in my nature!

"You are such a jerk!" Oh shit! Duck! And now we catch you're leg.

"Don't try it. I'm really not in the mood." And then I kissed her. Damn, I really shouldn't have that 'cause now I'm going to be in trouble with ALL the Slytherins. Ah shit.

I let go of her and picked up all my books and stuff and walked into the classroom. Everyone was staring at me. It was kinda scary. All the pure-blood girls in the class were staring at me as if I was the biggest jerk in the world.

"Draco, what was that all about?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Nothin' alright?" I said in annoyance. I mean, I don't have to tell him everything!

"You just kissed the hottest girl in the school! There is defiantly something up." Oh no...he's on to me. He's my best friend...I have to tell him!

"Fine...I have liked Hermione ever since second year. And now I have to live in the same house as her! It's not the easiest thing to do alright?"

"Hey, you aren't alone alright? Practically all of the sixth and seventh years like her!"

Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I will try to update again ASAP...later!

-Jessy (tomfeltongirl101)


	7. Truth Spells and Horrible Confessions

I know that the last chap had a part missing...how it went from well we hate you too! To get off me...or whatever it was but what was meant to happen was that Draco was like sorry girls and he fell into Hermione and said get off me and that's what happened. Sorry for the inconvenience...and I'm really sorry for not typing for awhile.

-Jessy

Hermione's POV

"Everyone! Sit down and shut-up!" Snape yelled. Somebody's in a very bad mood...

It was after lunch and Gryffindor and Slytherin had potions together.

"Today I will pair everyone up and you will make a truth spell. I will write the ingredients on the board and then you all can start. Let's see...Harry and Pansy, Ron and Lavender, Crabbe and Ginny," please don't pair me with Draco...please don't pair me with Draco...

"And last but not least...Hermione and Draco." of course.

"You get the ingredients and I'll set up." I said when I sat down next to Draco...why do I keep calling him Draco? Note to self: stop calling Malfoy Draco in your mind and out of it.

"Yes ma'am." Dra-Malfoy...dammit...answered saluting me.

I set up the cauldron and everything else. Draco came back and put it all on the desk. I started pouring it into the cauldron and he started cutting up the roots.

"Do you wanna stir it?" I asked annoyed with the fact that I was partners with him.

"Yea. Sure."

"Hey Malfoy?" if he doesn't seem to want to bug me I'll bug him.

"Yea?"

"You do know it was your fault we fell in the hallway earlier right? That and why did you kiss me?" hehehehe

"First of all no it was defiantly your fault, second of all to get on your nerves." Liar...Fine I will ask you why you kissed me when I put the truth spell on you.

"Fine. Whatever you say. Just remember we get to use the spell at the end of class...in front of everyone...and I can just ask you when we get up there..." Teeheehee...I love blackmail!

Draco looked at me with a slightly horrified and slightly amused face.

"You wouldn't dare...If you do that...then I'll ask you if you like me..." But actually I can deal with that because I don't even know...

"Alrighty. You can do that. Actually you can defiantly do that cause I really want to see how I would answer...if I would say 'Hell no!' or if I'd say just laugh in your face." Wow...if looks could kill the one he's giving me now would defiantly kill me.

We finished and filled two vials with the pitch black liquid. We sat down and waited for the rest to be done so we could get this over with.

"Who wants to go first? Anybody? No? Let's see...how about Granger and Malfoy?" Ugh, why do we have to go first?

"Stand in front of the class and drink the whole vial. Then ask your question." Snape said when we got to the front of the class. My stomach had small butterflies in it since I had no idea what I was going to answer to the question.

"You ask first Malfoy." I said before chugging the warm liquid.

"Have you ever had a crush on me? If so when?" oh shit...oh shit...oh shit...

"Y-y-y-yes." I want to scream...oh shit here comes the when part...

"When...ever since y-y-y-yesterday..." AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it! And now everyone knows...Oh somebody kill me know! Draco...Malfoy...whatever!... just stood there with his mouth open.

"Uh...my turn...drink up." He stood there for another 5 seconds and did nothing then he finally chugged the liquid.

"Same question...Have you ever had a crush on me? If so when?" teeheehee...he does it to me, I'll do it to him... Malfoy turned paler then usual. His answer surprised us all.

"Yes. When: since second grade." wait...in the secret admirer letter it said that they liked me since second grade...

"Were you the one who sent me the secret admirer letter?" oh please say no...wait...do I want him to say yes or no...

"Sorry it wore off." Draco said smugly. Of course it did...but either it's him or it's a really strange coincidence.

The rest of the class went on and I couldn't concentrate at all. I mean I just found out my true feeling for Dra-Malfoy (ugh...) and then I find out that he likes me and that he's my secret admirer...I can't believe it...Shit...

Draco's POV

"Everyone! Sit down and shut-up!" Snape yelled. Well, thank the Lord I'm a favorite student...

Just finished lunch and now I'm in potions...not a good mix now is it...'Oh yes let's have potions right after lunch so they can make disgusting and disturbing looking liquids and then test them on each other...what fun!' There's Dumbledore for ya'...

"Today I will pair everyone up and you will make a truth spell. I will write the ingredients on the board and then you all can start. Let's see...Harry and Pansy, Ron and Lavender, Crabbe and Ginny," ugh...knowing my luck I'm going to end up with an idiot that makes me do all the work...

"And last but not least...Hermione and Draco." Could be worse...at least I get to stare at her bosom and beautiful ass...

(Tomfeltongirl101-I know women...true but not needed...sorry...)

"You get the ingredients and I'll set up." But what if I wanna set up? Fine be that way.

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting her...I know that will get on her nerves.

I come back with the ingredients from that tiny little closet. We start putting the stuff into the caldron and I start cutting the roots up.

"Do you wanna stir it?" What's your problem? I know you are annoyed but come on I'm the one who has had a crush on someone from my apposing house for 5 years so you know what...

"Yea. Sure." Why not? I know I made a big deal of things before...but I like stirring!

"Hey Malfoy?" I wonder if I can somehow force her with my mind to make her say she likes me...

"Yea?" Please work...

"You do know it was your fault we fell in the hallway earlier right? That and why did you kiss me?" NOOOOO! It didn't work...: (

"First of all no it was defiantly your fault, second of all to get on your nerves." I can't believe it didn't work...it didn't work...NOOOOO!

"Fine. Whatever you say. Just remember we get to use the spell at the end of class...in front of everyone...and I can just ask you when we get up there..." Should I be scared out of my wits or amused at her attempt to scare me...choices...choices...

"You wouldn't dare...If you do that...then I'll ask you if you like me..." I'll ask that any way so...or at least something like it...

"Alrighty. You can do that. Actually you can defiantly do that cause I really want to see how I would answer...if I would say 'Hell no!' or if I'd say just laugh in your face." 'Glare...Glare...Glare...

We filled the little glass bottles with the pitch black liquid and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...

"Who wants to go first? Anybody? No? Let's see...how about Granger and Malfoy?" Hey! Favorite student here! Not allowed to do that to a favorite student!

"Stand in front of the class and drink the whole vial. Then ask your question." Snape directed when we got up to the front.

"You ask first Malfoy." Hermione said drinking the warm liquid.

"Have you ever had a crush on me? If so when?" Making her squirm is fun...

"Y-y-y-yes." Stutter much? Wait did she say yes?

"When...ever since y-y-y-yesterday..." I know it isn't the most appealing thing in the world but I just stood there my mouth hanging open...

"Uh...my turn...drink up." ...huh? Oh...ok...

"Same question...Have you ever had a crush on me? If so when?" Ugh...not cool...

"Yes. When: since second grade." Oh shit! I told her that in my letter! Please don't catch on to that...

"Were you the one who sent me the secret admirer letter?" Dammit...oh wait...it wore off...THANK GOD!

"Sorry it wore off." Yes I know mean but it almost slipped out and that would not have been cool.

The rest of the class took there turn and we just sat silently...I can't believe it...and we said it in front of the class...and she most likely figured out the fact that I'm her secret admirer...Fuck...


End file.
